


Il sovrano oltre l’oceano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [98]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reborn ha dovuto prendere una decisione difficile.Scritta per il: We are out for promptPrompt:Personaggio A si ritrova ad un bivio, una scelta difficile che non sa prendere. Non è tip* che chiede aiuto, ma stavolta sa che non può farcela da sol*. Personaggio B capisce la situazione e prova ad aiutare A come può.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Le note della vita [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Il sovrano oltre l’oceano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPqUxhf9Bk0; Anti Nightcore-Already Over.

Il sovrano oltre l’oceano

< Non avrei mai voluto chiedere aiuto a 'lui', ma... Non posso sconfiggere Usumi da solo. Ho bisogno della sua potenza. Jafar mi ha detto che non può più alzarsi dal suo trono per una maledizione congiunta di tutte le divinità. Solo lui poteva finire in una situazione simile! Ecco perché fino ad ora non ha potuto aiutarci > pensò Reborn. Alzò le braccia al cielo e disse: "Sono venuto a costituirmi. Mi rimetto all'indulgenza del sovrano" disse.

< Da solo non avrei mai saputo prendere questa scelta. Tsuna e Dino mi hanno dovuto infondere coraggio. Da quando sono gli allievi a spronare i tutor? >.

La barriera magica alle sue spalle venne ricostruita dalla strega.

< Sono ad un bivio della mia vita. Skull lo ha capito ed è per questo che è venuto insieme a me. Ha cercato di aiutarmi per tutto il viaggio, ma ora è stranamente silenzioso > si disse Reborn. Si voltò e vide Skull avanzare con passo cadenzato.

Quest'ultimo si sfilò il casco, mostrando i suoi occhi bianchi.

"Guardate, è caduto in trance" disse il capitano delle guardie, indicandolo.

Skull avanzò verso il castello, mentre si sfilava la parrucca. Si ripulì dal trucco e si disfece di tutto ciò che aveva sul viso. Risalì le scalinate e si tolse gli stivali. Percorse i corridoi abbandonando i pezzi della tuta da motociclista. Raggiunse la sala del trono, seguito dai soldati.

"Principessa?" domandò la figura in piedi accanto al trono.

Skull continuò ad avanzare, il viso privo di ogni espressione.

Reborn gli corse dietro col battito cardiaco accelerato. In penombra sul trono stava seduto il re, i capelli lunghissimi ne coprivano completamente quel poco della figura che si intravedeva. Metà del corpo di Skull si ricoprì di cicatrici dovute a bruciature, iniziò a zoppicare usando una gamba sola, mentre quella ferita strisciava. Anche un braccio si abbandonò, mentre riusciva a muovere solo la parte sana. Uno dei suoi occhi erano diventato cieco.

"Skull!" gridò Reborn.

Skull raggiunse il trono e, sotto gli occhi attoniti di tutti, posò un bacio sulle labbra del sovrano. Quest'ultimo si riscosse e si sfilò un anello dorato. "Una ragazza?" domandò Reborn, vedendo che il sovrano diventava una donna, pur mantenendo gli stessi capelli voluminosi. La donna baciò a sua volta Skull, approfondendo il bacio. "Sebastiano" chiamò gentilmente.  
Skull si riscosse, battendo la palpebra sana e sorrise, riconoscendo la figura davanti a lui.

"Angelica" rispose.

Lei annuì, accarezzandogli la guancia. "Finalmente ci siamo riuniti" sussurrò.

Reborn avvertì una fitta al petto. < La scelta è giusta, ma non avrei pensato potesse essere ancora più dolorosa > si disse.

"Siete giunti nel momento propizio, proprio al solstizio d'estate" disse Angelica.

Skull sussurrò: "... Al risveglio delle fate".

< Ci sto capendo molto poco, ma di una cosa sono sicuro. Quei due non si dovrebbero conoscere. Inoltre quello a cui fanno riferimento sembra appartenere ad un lontano passato.

Devo cercare di fare luce su tutto questo.

Mi chiedo se c’entrino qualcosa le strane visioni che ho sempre più spesso, i ricordi di un’altra vita > pensò l’hitman.


End file.
